1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thread form for threaded connections of the type used for securing tubular flow conduits to form a desired continuous flow path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of threaded connections are known in the prior art for joining tubular flow conduits in an end-to-end relationship to form a continuous flow path for transporting fluid. Typical examples of such flow conduits include casing, expandable casing, tubing, drill pipe and risers for oil, gas, water and waste disposal wells, and in horizontal and trenchless drilling applications. In the case of oil field casing and tubing, it is a common practice to use metal pipes of a definite length, with sections of pipe joined to form a string. The string of pipes effectively creates one lengthier pipe, intended to provide a means to reach the depth at which the reservoirs of gas or oil are found in order for extraction to the surface.
The pipe sections are secured together at their ends by an externally threaded connector, or “pin” that is threadedly received within an internally threaded connector or “box”. Each pipe section has a pin on one pipe end and a box at the opposite pipe end. Some pipe has an internally threaded coupling secured to one end of a double pin pipe section to produce the box. The individual pipe sections are frequently referred to as a “pipe joint”. Tubing and casing pipe joints are usually 30 ft. in length but can vary in length from 20 ft. to 40 ft. or longer.
The various pipe strings used in constructing a well are usually assembled on the floor of a drilling or workover rig. The pipe string is lengthened and lowered into the well as succeeding pipe joints are added to the string. During this assembly procedure, the pipe joint being added to the string is lowered, pin down or pin up, into an upwardly or downwardly facing box projecting from the drilling rig floor. This procedure is commonly referred to as “stabbing” the pin into the box. After being stabbed, the added pipe joint is rotated to engage the threads of the pin and box, securing the joint to the string. The process is basically reversed in or to “destab” or disassemble the pipe string. Once free of the box, the removed joint is moved to a storage location.
There have been numerous advances in thread technology of the type under consideration in recent years. For example, Re. Pat. No. 30,647 issued to Blose in 1981 disclosed a tubular connection having a thread form which provided an unusually strong connection while controlling the stress and strain in the connected pin and box members of the connection. The thread form featured mating helical threads which were tapered in thread width in opposite directions to provide wedge-like engagement of the opposing flanks to limit rotational make-up of the connection. The wedge thread, if properly designed, provides high torsional resistance without inducing axial or radial stresses into the tubular connection upon make-up of the joint, making it easier to break out the joints if this becomes necessary. By reducing axial or radial stresses in the threaded connection, a sounder connection is theoretically provided which is able to withstand a greater level of operating stress and strain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,224, issued Jul. 15, 1986 to Blose was a refinement and further improvement to the basic wedge thread concept. In the invention disclosed in the '224 patent, a connection was shown having a “chevron” load flank. Radial make-up of the threaded connection was controlled by the special thread structuring where the radial movement of a thread into a mating thread groove was restricted by a chevron type interfit between two load bearing thread surfaces of the threaded connection instead of relying upon thread width alone.
Re. Pat. No. 34,467 issued Dec. 7, 1992 to Reeves purported to be an improvement to the basic Blose wedge thread design. As explained by the patentee, when Blose's connection is rotatably made up to engage both the front and back thread load flanks, incompressible thread lubricant or other liquid may be trapped between the engaged load flanks. This trapped thread lubricant can resist the make-up torque and give a false torque indication that results in lower than desired stress and strain being induced in the Blose connection and reducing the design strength and load carrying capacity. The invention described in Re. Pat. No. 34,467 purports to preclude the possibility of false indication of torque by excluding thread lubricant from between the thread load flanks that are brought into engagement at make-up.
In Re. Pat. No. 30,647 and Re. Pat. No. 34,467, the preferred threads were “dovetailed-shaped” in cross section, being wider at the crests than at the roots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,224 was a departure from the Blose design in that a semi-dovetail or partial dovetail thread was disclosed. However, the thread crest width continued to be greater than the thread root width as in the traditional definition of the term “dovetail.”
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,146 and 6,722,706, to Kris L. Church, were directed to further improvements in thread forms of the type under consideration. The thread forms shown in these earlier Church patents include a special thread structuring where the radial movement of one thread into a mating thread groove is controlled by a complex profile interfit between the two mating thread surfaces of the threaded connection. The complex profile can be present on the stab flank, on the load flank, or on a combination of the two flanks. A controlled clearance is provided between the mating crests of the interengaged threads to prevent hydraulic pressure buildup caused by entrapped lubricant between the thread crests and roots. The stab flanks complex profile is preferably a multi-faceted flank having at least three facets and four radii per stab flank. The pin thread crests have a crest width and the pin roots have a root width. The width of the crest is less than the width of the roots, which is exactly opposite that of the general dovetail design.
Despite the improvements in thread form design discussed above, a need continues to exist for a thread form which is capable of coupling tubular pipe sections quickly and efficiently, which forms a secure connection, and which is economical to produce.
A need also exists for such a thread form which provides a more versatile design than existing designs and which achieves different purposes depending on the end application, such as providing a design that works more efficiently in compression, rather than tension, or more efficiently in tension rather than in compression.
A need also exists for an improved thread form for the coupling of tubular pipe sections that allows machining more threads per inch during manufacture, thereby providing shorter overall connections than were previously possible.